Hard for falling and not only
by JenCollins1
Summary: They agree to just having sex. Nothing more. But damn, these feelings can get hard really fast.


\- Potter. - Draco hissed, getting attention from the boy couple seets away.

\- What? I'm busy here. - Harry hissed back, annoyed that Draco was disturbing him while he was already so close to taking home a sexy muggle in front of him.

\- I can make you busy. C'moon. - Draco stood up.

Harry dropped his hands from other boy and turned to Draco right away, following him outside.

Just as they stepped outside the back door, Draco slammed Harry against the wall, kissing him like his life depend on it, earning a moan like hiss from Harry.

\- Just this one time. - Harry grooned, gripping at Draco's hips.

\- Mhm. For the who knows what time. - Draco murmured before apperating them away.

They landed in Harry's bedroom, falling down in the bed right away, Draco on top, already biting down Harry's neck.

Harry start to unbutton Draco's jeans already, his hands then slipping under Draco's shirt, exploring hot, scared skin there.

\- Too much clothes. - Harry growled before almost ripping the shirt off Draco, leaning down to plant soft but hungry kisses over silver scars marking Draco's chest.

Draco just smirked, pulling Harry back by his hair before taking off his shirt.

\- Too much talking, I say. - Draco pulled Harry's jeans off. - Not wearing any underwear, Potter? -

\- Was too busy to put any on knowing damn well that I will take them off in a couple hours. Now stop talking and start doing. -

\- So impatent. - Draco smirked, pushing down his own jeans and boxers before sliding down in between Harry's legs, planting hungry kisses up his neck, biting down right where the pulse was beating, earning a loud moan from Harry.

Harry pulled Draco head up by his hair, pulling him into kiss, letting his other hand travel down to his ass, squeezing it, pulling Draco closer, needing and wanting to feel the hardness press against his own aching cock.

Draco thrust up, smirk spreading over his lips as another moan escape Harry's flushed lips.

These moan were like an addiction for Draco, once he heard the first one he needed to hear more of them till Harry was left screaming.

So he kept thrusting up, letting their dicks rub together.

\- Oh, fuck, - Harry throw his head back, exposing his neck to Draco to bite down at it again.

A sudden lubed finger slipped in between Draco's arse cheeks causing him to bite down at Harry's neck a bit harder than he wanted.

\- Shit. -

\- Sorry. -

Draco leaned back down, soothing the bite with his tongue while Harry's lubed finger softly circled his hole, pushing the tip in and finally earning a soft moan from Draco.

It always was hard to get any sound out of Draco, he could bite his lips so hard that it would draw blood but he just wouldn't let himself let out any sound.

So it was Harry's chalenge to make hime lose control and become vocal.

It start with just almost audible soft moans but sometimes when they got fully wild, Harry could make Draco scream from pleasure.

The first time it have happened, Harry come right away after hearing the first scream, it just was too much for him.

So now Harry pulled Draco up into a deep kiss, grinning like an idiot of how fast he have earned a moan from Draco.

Draco just pushed back a bit, letting Harry's whole finger enter him, closing his eyes in pleasure, his lips parting slightly.

Harry pushed them in sitting position, Draco sitting on his tights, slowly starting to fuck him with his finger while leaning down to bite on that pale neck, his mission to make Draco moan more on.

Draco's fingers slid around Harry, tingling inside his hair, not pulling, just holding on, his hips starting to move, their dicks rubbing together once again.

When Harry slid the second finger in, a loud moan slip over Draco's lips.

Draco tried to stop it by sucking his bottom lips in between his teeth but Harry caught it with his teeth, pulling softly before pushing their lips back together.

Couple more pushed and there it was, that beautiful nerve bundle that made Draco moan loud and clear.

\- Fuck, Harry, fuck. - Draco griped Harry's hair harder, opening his eyes and locking them with Harry's.

\- Fuck. - Harry breath out, getting lost into Draco's silver eyes, hotness pooling in his stomach and chest.

Without needing to say anything he pulled his fingers back, letting them drop back down against the pillows, Draco spreading his legs wide before settling in between them, grabbing the muggle lube by the nightstand and spreading it over his fingers, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's while softly pushing the first finger in.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, tugging at it till Draco leaned down and kissed him.

Draco start to move his finger, preparing Harry, letting their kiss run wild before adding second finger, spreading Harry and earning such magical moans from him.

\- Fuck, Draco. - Harry moaned after couple minutes, his hands gripping Draco's shoulders a bit too tight.

Draco pecked Harry's lips one more time before sitting back up and pulling his fingers out, earning a whine from Harry. Spreading the same muggle lube over his cock, lining it against Harry's hole Draco locked their eyes, wanting to keep the eye contact while pushing teasingly slow into Harry, followed by couple curse words flowing from Harry's mouth.

\- You are such a fucking tease. - Harry moaned when Draco all was finally in, stilling to let Harry adjust.

\- Says the one that could take hours to tease me just to hear me moan once. -

\- Mmm, but you like it. -

\- Oh, shut up. - Draco pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Harry, smirking at the loud gasp it earned.

Harry grabbed Draco by his hair and pulled him down into a kiss, letting other hand grip Draco's hip, urging him to move more.

Draco start slowly fucking into Harry, simply enjoying the tightness around him before starting to move faster and faster, losing himself in the pleasure.

Harry was gripping Draco's shoulders so tight that it sure will leave bruises tomorrow but he just needed to hold him closer, try to pull him into one more kiss and then one more and more, these kissed becoming sloppy, them being almost out of breath.

Draco griped Harry's arm, pushing it back behind Harry's head, sliding their hands together and letting their fingers lock, soon doing the same with the other hand.

Their eyes met somewhere in the middle, a touch a bit too much, eye connection driving them crazy.

Couple more thrusts and Harry was clenching around Draco, throwing him over the edge, coming together with him, never leaving his eyes.

They both had this guilty pleasure moment, they loved to watch the other being taken over by pleasure, it being written all over their face.

So they let out a long moan together before pressing their lips in one more kiss, it slowly getting more lazy just like Draco's thrusts inside him.

Draco slowly pulled out, not really wanting to let go of Harry yet but needing too.

He pulled his hands back, laying down beside Harry, trying to catch his breath.

Harry tried to ignore the small ping of pain when Draco pulled his hands back and moved to lay beside him, he didn't even know when exactly this ping of pain have started to happen.

It was suppoust to be just sex. Simple fucking.

They stayed silent, letting their racing heartbeat slow down.

\- Do you want me to go back to my room? - Draco broke the silence, not really daring to look at Harry, it hurting too much.

\- Do you wnat to go back to your room? - Harry turned to face Draco.

\- What that's suppoust to mean? - Draco turned to look at Harry, their eyes connecting once again.

\- Do you want to stay? -

\- Do you want me to stay? -

\- Oh, can we fucking stop this already? - Harry grooned before pinning Draco down, sitting down on his lap.

\- Then let me go and I won't come back to fuck you again. - Draco was starting to get annoyed, placing his hands on top of Harry's hips to push him off.

\- You know that you will come back and that you will fuck me again. And that wasn't what I was thinking about. What I meaned was, can we stop this pretending? I know that we had a deal. I know. But damn, don't you feel anything? Is this really just a fucking to you? Draco. -

Harry's eyes was so honest, searching for something in Draco's ones but finding nothing, just a blank stare back.

Something cold clenched his heart in that moment, he was being an idiot.

So he let go off Draco, getting off, out of bed and walking straight into the bathroom without looking back.

He didn't want to see that bored look, he just couldn't. So he shut the door and got into shower, letting couple stray tears mix together with hot water.

What he didn't know was that Draco was laying in his bed, feeling just as hurt, trying to fight between choosing to fall into unknown or keep this fragile friendship they had.

It all started when Harry allowed Draco to move in the Grimmauld place, simply because Draco had nowhere to go, he couldn't go back to manor.

A friendship slowly rise till one day it got to something else, they both having everything too much and needing the release, both agreeing to giving it to each other as a help out.

Since then it have been like that, them giving in to meaningless fucks. At least that's how it was suppoust to be.

But for Draco it have been more.

Harry had no idea that he was first everything for Draco and Draco wasn't gonna tell him that. He couldn't.

So he often followed Harry to his favorite bars, watching Harry get together with some stranger, trying his best to get Harry back to himself, teasing that he was better and Harry knew that and so on.

He have got addicted to Harry and he knew that and hated it because it always seem that Harry wanted to be free, be able to go around and fuck whoever he desired.

But what happened just now told otherwise and it was driving Draco mad.

All or nothing.

Either way he already have fucked everything up.

So Draco pushed himself off the bed and walked into the bathroom, stopping shortly, seeing Harry with his head held low, water dripping over him, made Draco's chest clench.

He slipped inside the shower, pulling Harry softly back against his chest, wrapping his hands around him, simply holding him before leaning down to nip at his earlobe.

\- I choose you. - Draco whisper.

Harry spun around, looking Draco in the eyes, his own being a bit red from crying.

\- I don't want it to be just sex. I can't anymore. I… I feel… Fuck, Draco. I have fallen for you, okay? -

\- You have no idea how hard I have fallen for you, scar head. - Draco breath out before Harry slammed him against the shower wall, kissing him like his life depend on it.

Draco soaked in the feeling, pulling Harry closer before cursing and softly pushing Harry back, looking him in the eyes.

\- What? Why did you? - Harry looked hurt, earning a laugh from Draco.

\- It's already almost morning, we both need some sleep but if you continue to kiss me like that, we will probably end up fucking right here in this shower. -

\- Well, I don't mind that idea. -

\- Me too. But tomorrow, well, technically today, we will need to face all the Weasleys and Grangers all day and for that I need as much sleep as I can get. So keep it down and let's wash so we can go to sleep. -

Harry start laughing, Draco joining him in soon after before pecking his lips.

\- But morning sex I don't mind. - He murmured against Harry's ear before squeezing some shampoo in his hair.

\- Mmm, yes. I love morning sex with you. - Harry humm, earning an eye roll from Draco.


End file.
